YOU ONLY LIVE TWICE: livro 1
by Ligya M
Summary: Ginny se afasta da Inglaterra com o intuito de viver uma vida trouxa, e de tentar superar uma tragédia em sua vida. Tudo vai bem até que seu passado volta a assombrá-la. Ginny/PO, Ginny/Harry. Pré-DH. Universo Alternativo. Livro 1.


**YOU ONLY LIVE TWICE**

**(Só Se Vive Duas Vezes)**

A fanfic by Ligya Ford-Northman

.

**CAPA **(só tirar os espaços)

http ://i155 . photobucket .com/ albums/ s301/ LigyaFord/ amy-adams- 90214006copy. jpg

**Capa by Ligya Ford-Northman**

_com ajuda – via telefone - de Évelis dos Santos_

_ A capa é uma montagem. Amy Adams nunca saiu na revista Vogue._

_._

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Esta é a terceira vez que esta história é contada, portanto muitos eventos ocorridos nos livros de Harry Potter são indiferentes ao que é descrito aqui. Esta história é caracterizada como universo alternativo, e nenhum dos personagens do mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a mim. A censura é doze anos. Há menções de temas como sexo, suicídio e drogas lícitas; assim como palavrões e muito sarcasmo.

.

_Dedico esta história à luminosa Saima._

_._

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

Quero agradecer a todos que me apoiaram a escrever algo tão incomum como essa história. Jamais conseguiria escrever algo assim se não fosse por ler as histórias – em primeira pessoa – de Meg Cabot, Maryan Keyes, Sophie Kinsella, Lauren Weisberger, Melissa Senate e Karen Templeton. Elas escrevem com tanto humor e romantismo que me fez querer fazer o mesmo.

Quero agradecer também a Nikelen Witter e Graziely Mota, por me incentivarem a escrever esta história, que me permitiu viajar pela Itália e pela Inglaterra e brincar de jornalista, fotógrafa, e colunista. E que me ensinou o que é o amor verdadeiro, aconteça ele quando você é adolescente, adulto, perfeito, ou inconseqüente.

Agradeço também a Lica Martins, por seu apoio incondicional a tudo o que eu faço. Ela, junto com Lis e Grá, leu os primeiros tratamentos dessa história, e, com elas, vibrou com cada viagem, cada rua de Roma e de Londres, cada sorriso de Lucca, e cada faceta da personalidade de Ginny. Obrigada guria por seu carinho e pelo incentivo. Isso me fez escrever cada vez mais, sempre. Nunca irei esquecer.

Um agradecimento especial a Évelis Santos, por tudo o que representa pra mim. Minha fã, minha leitora, assistente de Ginny, minha quase roomie, minha BFF (a pedido da Lica, traduzo: Best Friends Forever – Melhores Amigas pra Sempre), minha amiga do coração. Grande parte do que eu escrevo dedico a você. E grande parte do que me fez escrever, desde o inicio, foi você.

.

_Só se vive duas vezes_

_Quando se nasce_

_E quando se tem a morte à sua porta._

(Ian Fleming)

.

.

.

**LIVRO UM**

**UM**

_Roma, 29 de outubro de 2003_

Fechei os olhos ao sentir o sol esquentando meu rosto. Aquele calor era delicioso. Calmante e confortador.

Abri os olhos e vi uma mulher de cabelos negros e lisos em pé a frente de um painel com planilhas e indicativos. Ela gesticulava tanto parecia que a caneta da mão dela sairia voando em segundos.

Naquele momento, não conseguia sequer saber do que ela estava falando. Já estava a meia hora explicando números. Números, edições, publicações, vendas, tiragens... uma numeração ridícula sem fim.

Aquilo não me importava muito. Nem sabia por que participava daquela reunião. Não sou executiva, economista, ou acionista. Sou uma simples colunista. Números para mim não fazem diferença. Eu fiz jornalismo, meu Deus do céu, não economia. Os únicos números que importam para mim são os que aparecem na minha balança.

Escrevo para o jornal "Piazza di Roma". Tenho uma coluna semanal chamada "Roma e tu", onde falo sobre os mais variados temas. De atualidades a temas femininos, como sexo, homens e xampu. De política e cinema a Angelina Jolie e futebol.

Isso me lembrou o jogo da noite anterior: Milan versus Inter.

Que jogo incrível! Clássico de Milão. Meu namorado é milanês e torcedor fanático do Milan.

Como havia me encantado com futebol. Nem imaginava como aquilo tudo era grandioso. Todos os times, os torcedores, a emoção... Encontrei mais uma paixão.

Aquilo nem podia ser comparado com quadribol. Até hoje fico encantada com o que um trouxa pode fazer com uma bola, usando só os pés.

Me peguei sorrindo.

- Tem algo para nos acrescentar, srta. Weasley?

Sai do devaneio e olhei para a dona da voz. Vi Amanda Coronello, a mulher de cabelos pretos e lisos, me mirando com um olhar inquisidor.

- Não, não... me desculpe. – tentei não corar ao ver todos na sala de reunião me olhando. – Estava só... me desculpe.

Amanda estreitou os olhos pra mim para em seguida desviá-los para as planilhas, continuando com a explicação da numeração sem fim.

- Como eu dizia...

Suspirei. _Merda!_ Como queria sair daquela reunião estúpida.

Se eu sair da sala faria alguma diferença? Melhor não. Só vai piorar a minha reputação de... indisciplinada.

Aquela reunião tinha sido um projeto da diretoria para aproximar mais os colunistas, repórteres e colaboradores, da parte mais... complicada do jornal. A parte financeira.

E por mais que adorasse escrever para o "Piazza", não me importava com o mero detalhe chamado dinheiro. Ao menos não com o dinheiro deles.

Será que isso me faz ser egoísta? Sou egoísta e fútil em apenas me importar com a minha coluna, e nem querer saber se o jornal vai bem das pernas ou não?

Até onde eu sei, tudo vai ás mil maravilhas. O jornal vende bem. Vende todos os espaços de merchandising. E a minha coluna era uma das mais famosas e comentadas.

O pensamento do oposto me afligiu. Pra saber o que estava acontecendo deveria ter prestado mais atenção naquela reunião. Mas a voz autoritária de Amanda era dolorosa nos ouvidos.

A alternativa que tinha era perguntar.

Mas perguntar pra quem? Não poderia levantar a mão, e interromper a reunião mais uma vez. Não poderia deixar Amanda Coronello me humilhar mais uma vez.

O jeito era perguntar para a Central.

A "Central de Fofocas" era Evelis Massi, como ela era chamada pela mulherada do 14° andar do Edifício Corona. A Central, ou Lis para os íntimos, era assistente da editora-chefe Donatella Rosa. Então, ela tinha acesso a todos os departamentos do jornal. Sabia de tudo de todo mundo. Sabia quanto cada um recebia, onde cada um morava, quem dormia com quem, e até mesmo, quem ia ser demitido. Provavelmente, ela sabia as respostas que eu precisava.

Olhei discretamente para o relógio. 11h39. Quase hora do almoço. Meu estômago roncava, e acho que os olhares lançados pelo homem ao meu lado era devido ao barulho.

Não tinha tomado café. Lucca saíra antes de mim, e não tinha preparado nada. Mas conhecendo Lucca, e a maneira como ele fazia tudo, demoraria um hora e meia preparando o café da manhã. Provavelmente ele faria suco, ovos, torradas, queijo quente, e quitutes deliciosos que tinha aprendido com sua "_mamma_".

Já eu ficava apenas no café preto.

Mas me acostumei com as mordomias que Lucca me dava. Como é bom ter um homem prendado em casa.

Reclamava que Lucca demorava para fazer o café da manhã, e ia trabalhar sem comer. Mas agora lamento por isso. Como queria as panquecas com molho de maçã. Ou as torradas com mussarela, tomate e manjericão, que ele preparava com tanto carinho desde o dia que começamos a morar juntos.

Morar juntos...

Já fazia um ano e meio agora. Lucca tinha vindo para minha casa há um ano e meio. Nem parecia todo esse tempo. Como o tempo passa rápido.

Pensei em minha mãe. O que Molly Weasley pensaria disso? Será que ela já sabia? Ah, provavelmente sim. Provavelmente minha avó lhe fornecera todos os detalhes do "enlace".

Posso parecer ingrata, mas não posso ceder á chantagem emocional da minha avó. Desde que deixei Parma para estudar em Roma, vovó Mary torce o nariz pra tudo o que é relativo a mim. Foi um verdadeiro tormento ir embora e tentar viver minha vida. Só digo que não pensei duas vezes em deixar tudo pra trás.

Exatamente, meu caro leitor.

Deixei o mundo bruxo pra trás. É complicado explicar tudo o que aconteceu a ponto de tornar o mundo bruxo um inferno pra mim. Aconteceu tanta coisa que quero esquecer, que não vale a pena contar. Ainda não.

E o mundo trouxa me trouxe paz. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer.

Já vivo como trouxa há quase cinco anos. Desde que entrei na Universidade de Roma vivo bem, vivo feliz. Aprendi a ver e conhecer um mundo totalmente diferente. Comecei a apreciar e ver esse mundo com olhos diferentes.

E tive que aprender muita coisa. Usar dinheiro, ir ao médico, fazer trabalhos da faculdade no computador, pegar ônibus para ir e voltar pra casa... Ainda bem que minha mãe me ensinou a cozinhar sem magia, porque senão... ou morreria de fome, ou seria descoberta onde estava. E isso não era bem o que eu queria. Nem vovó Mary tem meu endereço.

E então, no segundo ano de faculdade, arranjei meu primeiro emprego no jornalismo, num jornalzinho vagabundo chamado "Inquisidor". Fiz matérias das mais absurdas existentes. "Minha filha está grávida do cachorro do vizinho, o u "Um ET morou na minha casa".

Isso pagava o aluguel. Só também.

Havia conseguido dividir o apartamento com uma estudante de artes, mas não havia dado muito certo. Loretta trazia dezenas de homens para casa, e algumas coisas minhas começaram a desaparecer.

No terceiro ano da faculdade de Jornalismo, entrei no "Piazza". Tinha recebido uma proposta fantástica, depois de escrever uma coluna semanal no "Inquisidor". Fiquei cinco meses escrevendo para o caderno de cultura, quase sempre a coluna social, até ganhar minha coluna.

Meu salário quadruplicara. Pude dar a entrada no meu carro, e decorar minha casa. E foi assim, escrevendo para o "Piazza di Roma", que Lucca apareceu na minha vida. Ele me enviou um email reclamando sobre o tema da coluna naquela semana. Eu havia escrito sobre uma peça de teatro horrorosa que havia visto. Lucca, o ator-protagonista, odiara o artigo porque eu o chamara de canastrão.

Ele explicou a peça e me convidou para assisti-la novamente, dessa vez sob outra ótica. Aceitei e o conheci. Saímos para jantar e descobri que Lucca era mais que um rosto bonito, era um ator de verdade. E que a peça não era tão horrível assim.

E daquela peça, que achei sem sentido, mesmo entendendo havia encontrado o cara perfeito.

- Ginny! Ginny!

Desviei a atenção e encarei para minha chefe, Giulia Tasso, que me olhava com um mix de confusão e surpresa.

Giulia me lembrava minha mãe. Pela altura, peso, e pela vontade extrema de tentar mandar em mim. Ela me olhava com seus olhos negros como se nunca tivesse me visto na vida. Ela vai me pagar por me fazer ir a aquela reunião inútil.

Finalmente, olhei em volta e vi que só eu, Giulia e Amanda ainda estávamos na sala de reuniões.

Limpei a garganta e me levantei.

- Ótima reunião, Amanda. – ironizei. Que Merlin me livre de outra dessas.

- Tenho certeza que vai ser o tema da sua coluna da semana. – Amanda sibilou.

Fui obrigada a sorrir. Ela gosta de sarcasmos? Também gosto.

- Vai ser uma sensação.

- Vamos Ginny. – Giulia me puxou. Ao sairmos da sala, me virei para minha chefe. Estava furiosa, não só pela língua da Amanda, mas pelo tempo perdido naquela sala, quando podia muito bem usar esse tempo para fazer as unhas ou ligar para o Lucca.

- Que merda foi essa que você inventou? Eu achei que ia morrer com um ataque catatônico!

- A culpa não foi minha. Donatela acha que...

- Meu Deus! – a interrompi. O que me importa o que Donatela acha? Ela está em Cote d'Azur num suposto "simpósio" com praias paradisíacas e open bar. - Acho que vou encher a cara para ver se essa modorra abandona meu cérebro.

- Vá almoçar e só volta aqui depois das três.

- Por quê?

- Porque Amanda está andando por aí. E não quero encontrar você resmungando e fazendo esses barulhos de tédio ao vê-la.

- Barulho de tédio? –perguntei, sentindo as mãos de Giulia nas minhas costas me empurrando na direção da redação.

_Humph_! Barulhos de tédio. Amanda Coronelo é a pessoa mais entendiante na face da terra. E olha que tive professores mais bizarros em Hogwarts.

Depois de deixar Giulia para trás, andei por entre as mesas da redação até chegar á minha. Meus planos eram ir pra casa e tentar encontrar Lucca. Ele tinha um teste logo cedo para uma novela na tv.

O que eu vi em cima da mesa gelou meu sangue. Fazia anos que não via um daqueles: era um grande envelope vermelho.

- Mas que porra...? – soltei sem pensar. Peguei e não vi remetente. Só descobri pelo selo de onde viera: Londres.

Confesso que senti os sintomas de um infarto. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e a suar frio. Dor no peito. Minha cabeça rodou. Meu estomago também. E o ar me faltou nos pulmões.

- Ah, não...!

Olhei em volta, tentei respirar fundo, tentando encontrar uma solução. Não sabia o que fazer. Meu Deus, Ginny, é só um pedaço de papel!

Enfiei-o na bolsa e corri para o elevador. No caminho dei um encontrão numa mulher de vestido branco no corredor.

- Onde você vai com tanta pressa? – diz Lis. _Ela passeia mais naquele prédio que o entregador de correspondências_. – Preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante.

- Ah... agora não vai dar. Preciso almoçar e... – se eu abrisse a boca, ela não me deixaria sair do prédio sem explicar tudo. - ... resolver uns problema no... no... no banco.

- Então, tá. Como foi a reunião?

- Um porre. - o elevador chegou e entrei. – Depois te conto.

Ao fechar a porta e me ver sozinha, suspirei, tentando segurar a vontade de chorar.

- Não acredito! Não, eles não me encontraram. – fiquei repetindo a mim mesma, como um mantra.

x

Livro 1 completo em http ://www .4shared .com/ account/file/ 115820613/ 4f00562e/ YOU_ONLY_LIVE_TWICE_-_Livro_1. html


End file.
